


every second that passes without you

by snoflakesun



Series: the home i find in you [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Misaki's gone -he's gone.





	every second that passes without you

_Why did you leave? You can’t - you were so strong. You said that, that together we were invincible. But now that’s not even possible - you’re gone. Who did this? I need to find a way to bring you back. But I know that’s not going to happen. What do I do? I can’t live without you - you were my strength. I can’t bear it - it’s not - it shouldn’t be possible. You - I, I loved you, you know._

_So please, come back. Don’t leave me here. Please - respond._

 

“His cries make my heart ache,” Munakata commented. “It’s a shame that I cannot help him in any way.”

“You can help him, though,” Shiro smiled gently. “You can remind him that even though his soulmate is gone, he is still there. His body is no longer tethered to the Earth, but his soul wills itself to do so. We cannot change what Fate hands to us; a tightly woven knot. It does not unwind to the most nimble of fingers, nor does it break under the prying of the gods. The destiny Fate spins for us is everlasting.”

“You’re right,” Munakata agreed. “So now, sleep, Fushimi-kun. I will be sending Yata Misaki-kun to visit you shortly.”

 

_“Eh? Saruhiko?”_

“What are you doing here-?”

_“Where am I? A few seconds ago I was-“_

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Fushimi cut him off. “What matters, what matters is that you’re here right now.”

Yata smiled sadly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Fushimi’s face. _“I won’t be able to stay for long, you know that. I’ll try to send messages to you though, whether it be in a dream like this or any other method I can find._ ”

“Misaki-“

_“Listen, Saruhiko. Your life will go on, don’t wait for me. I’ll wait for you though, for as long as it takes.”_

“Misa-“

Fushimi jolted awake, sweating and panting in the soft moonlight. Of course he wasn’t there anymore. He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone.

 

Fushimi travelled to Yata’s grave, kneeling in front of the stone. He felt tears starting to well up, an unnatural occurrence to him. Memories started to flood into his mind, and with each passing one, the tears threatened to overflow.

At one moment he reached his breaking point, the tears breaking down the walls that was his self control, the liquid starting to trail down his eyes.

“Misaki,” he whispered at first, before repeating his name like a mantra, getting louder and louder with each passing call.

Eventually he was screaming in the empty graveyard, his tears choking up his words and loud sobs wracking his body. The sound of his cries resonated into the heavens, and even the gods looked sorrowfully upon the human that cried on the earth.

He pulled a knife from the holster on his arm, pressing the cool metal against his skin. His breathing was ragged as he lifted his head to look at the moon, the bright moon.

Just as he was about to press the blade deeper, he felt a soft tug on his arm. Turning, he spotted a small, russet puppy watching him with soft eyes. Fushimi frowned, before setting the knife down. The dog barked, once, twice. He started digging, as if he had buried a bone under the ground. Instead of a bone, however, the puppy retrieved a note and laid it on Fushimi’s lap before scampering off.

 

_“Yo, Saruhiko!_

_Right now I don’t have much time left... So I’m writing you this letter. I wanted to say that you’re the best person that I’ve ever met, despite your rude and annoying attitude. You always make fun of me, beat me in games, and taunt me in public. If it was anyone else, I’d beat them up. I guess I’ll say you’re an exception. Do you think if I never tried to chase those bullies away from you, our lives would be different? We would’ve never gone on that Jungle mission, you probably wouldn’t have dropped out of school, and you would probablystill be living with your dad... Guess it was good that I came along, huh?_

_I know you probably will just rip this paper up later, but just read the rest for now. You’re going to find someone else, or a group of others, who will make you happy, maybe more happier than I did. I tried my best, but we still got into fights and yelled at each other a lot. Despite that, I still loved you. That’s quite silly, isn’t it? By the time you find this letter, I’ll probably be long gone._

_So make the best out of the rest of your life okay? Life goes on.”_

 

A gust of wind blew through the cemetery, and it seemed to whisper, life goes on, life goes on.

 

- _and this is how we live, repeating our lives, over and over again.-_  

- _the world we once lived in is gone, and it's time to build a new one.-_

 

tumblr: [snoflakesun](https://snoflakesun.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh,,,, my first angst fic,,,,


End file.
